


Ditching For Karma

by OiYaoiPrincess



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Humiliation, Insane Karma, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiYaoiPrincess/pseuds/OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa got caught up in Karma's crazy words he didn't notice that he was kidnapped and lost all freedom.</p><p>(This is like my first fic, ever.. so its probably trash but if you like trash shit, enjoy :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Confession

**Author's Note:**

> OTPs: NagisaxKarma  
> Anime: Assassination Classroom  
> Mature Audience Only !  
> This is also from Nagisa’s Point Of View.  
> Also I will be continuing this story.
> 
> EDIT : hey all there. this story is very old and whatever so it might be horrible but don't worry. i have a ton of better stories you can read. just check em out!

I’ve never felt so insecure about myself ever in life until it started feeling like somebody was watching my every move day and night. When I ate, slept, even bathe. It was getting to the point when I felt like I needed to carry a real knife with me instead of a rubber one. One day I had a bad feeling that it felt like I was going to be attacked by my so called _stalker_. As I was walking up the mountain to school you could say I was beyond nervous. Why? Well because first off when I woke up this morning out the corner of my eye I thought I saw a black figure. Second as I was heading out the door for school I was shaking like crazy. Not from the weather but feeling as if someone was waiting to snatch me off the road at any minute. Third and finally was walking by myself up the mountain to school not like I’ve never walked by myself but this day was strange. Was I paranoid? Then I had stopped to turn around but nothing was there. I kept on up the mountain until the air felt heavy on me. It was hard to breathe like the air had so much pollution in it that’s when I turned around again and…

  
Boo.

  
“Ah!” I had screamed the loudest I could so maybe my classmates would hear me but then my mouth shut quickly when I saw a certain redhead hanging from a tree branch.

  
“Karma what are you doing?” I asked in an annoyed tone as he flipped off the branch and stepped back a little from in front of me.

  
“Just hanging.” He said while chuckling.

  
I turned around to continuing walking until I felt his hand grab my wrist and turn me back around.

  
“What are you doing Karma? Let me go.”

  
“How about we ditch school and go somewhere else?” he asked with his usual evil smile on his face.

  
With that smile I knew something was up. The only time he smiled like that was when he had a plan that would be to kill that octopus, but this one had a different aura to it. It felt as he was planning a more well-planned idea than just an attack toward our teacher. Before I could object I was being dragged through all the trees and bushes while being smacked in the face from a couple of leaves and branches. Then when Karma finally decided to stop I bumped into his back and let out a kind of cute high pitched _Ow_!

  
“Hehe Nagisa you ok back there?”

  
“Yeah I just hit my nose.”

  
“Well shall we continue?”

  
“Continue? Where are we going?” That’s when I started throwing questions at him and before I knew it we were off the school campus. He then turned around and took my hair out of the pigtails I usually wear because my mom won’t let me cut my hair so I’m forced to tie it up.

  
“Hey stop! Give that back!” he put his hand in the air with my rubber bands.

  
“Not until we get to your house.” He said while grabbing my hand that I didn’t notice.

  
“Huh? Why are we going there?”

  
“You’ll find out when we get there.”

 

  
Then we started walking to where my neighborhood was. As we were walking I kept catching people look at us and saying _‘Aw aren’t they cute?’_ or _‘She is very cute so nice to see young ones get love’_ like what the hell was going on? I then put my head down from embarrassment of what the people were saying and noticed we were holding hands. That’s when I panicked and tried to snatch my hands away but Karma had a good grip on my hands so I had to deal with the constant comments on how cute we were. BLEH!

  
We had finally reached my house and he turned and let go of my hand  & looked at me with a serious face that kind of scared me at first.

  
“Open the door, Nagisa.”

  
“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” I then threw a frown at Karma.

  
“I guess I’ll take matters into my own hands.” He said while digging in my back pockets looking for my keys that would obviously be in the side but as he was digging he was squeezing my ass! Now I literally needed to ask myself what was going on today. Was Karma gay?! Or is this just a dream? Well was it?! I was freaking out so I tried to push Karma off of me.

  
“Karma what are you doing?” I asked still trying to get the redhead from off of me.

  
“What does it look like trying to get the keys from you.” He said smiling that famous grin.

  
“If you stop… Uh!”

  
Wait what was that noise? Did I just moan from being groped by my classmate? Oh my gosh I could feel the blush crawling up my neck up to my entire face. That’s when I heard a stranger walk by and mutter ‘Teenagers these days are growing up fast.’ I have never felt so embarrass in my life that’s when I look up and saw my keys in Karma’s hand as he was unlocking the door. When the door clicked opened I was expecting my mom to come from the back but I guess she went to work today. We walked in quietly as I had my head down from the embarrassment Karma lifted my head by my chin.

  
“What’s wrong Nagisa?”

  
“What’s wrong with you I may ask?"

  
“Love.” He simply said with a crazy look in his eyes.

  
“Love?”

  
“Yes love Nagisa, it has taken over my brain and now I can’t even see straight. It seems as if I have gotten too attached to you.”

  
“And how is that?”

  
“Well I started stalking you…”

  
_So that’s where that strange feeling came from but why me?_

  
“But why Karma?”

  
“Didn’t I tell you it’s love that has taken over me; I’ve fallen for you Nagisa.”

  
You have what?! Was I hearing this correctly? Somebody please tell me that this a dream or I think I might just lose it. Wait I’m already losing it because instead of responding to him I’m talking in my head to people who don’t exist. Oh no! This couldn’t have gotten worse. But why me? I’m a boy and he’s a boy that doesn’t make any sense, there’s no way a relationship between me and Karma could work out. Wait what is he doing. As I was freaking out Karma had planted a kiss on my forehead. He laughed at the little gasp I’d made.

  
“Nagisa you’re really cute y’know that right?”

  
I couldn’t reply, it felt like words couldn’t make their way to my mouth to yell at him for doing such a crazy thing.

  
“Should we head to your room?”

  
I shook my head no. I needed answers and I needed them now. You just don’t bring somebody to their house and try to confess without explaining thoroughly of what hell was going on. Do you or…

  
“Are you upset about something Nagisa?”

  
_Silence._

  
“Why.. do you like me?” I asked trying to hide the blush.

  
“Hmm…well because you’re smart and very cute.” He said with a smile.

  
“But I’m a boy.”

  
Karma _hmph_

  
“Do you really think being the same gender can stop love?”

  
Well no you dumbass but why me and you. That’s like the total opposite. I’m like a cute cub and you’re the almighty lion king or some shit. I’m not even compared to Karma and his abilities. Everything was happening way too fast. Somebody please tell me this a dream. Oh no me and my stupid brain freaking out again now we’re already in my bedroom. Karma made his way to my bed and sat. Then he patted on his lap for me to sit. ARE YOU INSANE LIKE I’LL EVER SIT ON ANOTHER DUDE’S LAP?!

  
“Come Nagisa sit.” He said still patting his lap.

  
“I’m not sitting on your lap.”

  
“Don’t be stubborn you know you want to.”

  
Did I? No I didn’t! What the hell was I thinking… Or did I? Goddammit now I’m sitting on his lap. I was sitting forward while he breathing down my neck and had both of his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Oh god who knows what will happen after this.

  
“See Nagisa doesn’t this feel more romantic?”

  
“Karma… this is more awkward than romantic.”

  
“Why is that Nagisa?” he asked while sniffing my hair which sent a shiver down my spine.

  
“Well for starters we’re both boys and-“

  
“That can’t stop love. I guess you’re still trying to process what’s happening right now. Heh. Well if your mom let you cut your hair and not let you look like a girl I wouldn’t have so many fantasies of you of as one. But since this is reality and I have to face the facts I guess I’ll have to deal with what I got.”

  
_So because I’m not a girl you’ll still going to try and date me?! Can’t this dream be over already?_

  
“And with that Nagisa I will make you my boyfriend.”

  
“B-but what about the E-class?”

  
“What about them? If they find out then they just do.”

He then pushed me off his lap which I almost fell and he turned me around to face him and sat me down again on his lap. It was awkward looking directly into his crimson eyes. Telling me things that weren’t true. I would never date a guy. Never! Not even the times my mom forced me to wear a dress to school before I was put into the E-class.

“Do you love me back Nagisa?”

  
Of course not! But my heart is telling me something totally different from what I was thinking minutes ago.

  
“Well…”

  
“Is that a yes?”

  
“Um…”

  
“Well what is it Nagisa?”

  
“Karma this is very weird to be honest with you I just can’t answer that without really knowing what answer is.”

I then got off of his lap and looked him the eyes. This couldn’t of have been a dream and I finally came to that realization so then I asked Karma to leave so I could think this all through. I didn’t even want to head back to the school. I just couldn’t! Seeing Karma was the last thing I wanted to deal or see at this moment. There was one question that kept ringing in my head : Why me?

  
May be I’ll go to school tomorrow.


	2. How It Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter to Ditching For Karma.

The next day Nagisa was sitting in his room on his bed. He really didn’t want to go today but having his mother lecture him was the last thing he wanted to happen. He got up, headed downstairs, and headed to school. As he walking he didn’t feel like he was being watched. Maybe Karma finally found out that Nagisa didn’t want to date him. Or did he? No, of course not! He shook his head then caught the eye of a lady looking at him confusingly. He kept walking then he made it to the mountain up to the school. He sighed and started walking upward. There were a couple of students from the prestigious school from over laughing at Nagisa.

_Maybe if Karma were here he could scare them off._

Nagisa almost shrieked at the idea of thinking of Karma. Ugh Karma was everywhere now, everywhere my eyes looked I saw that red head there. On the signs, in the cafes, on the dog. Am I going crazy or is this just a dream? Karma really needs to explain himself for all of this. Now I really need to see him like right now. Then Nagisa sped up his walking to the point he was out of breath once he reached the mountain. Once Nagisa had caught his breath he started walking until he was pulled into was the bushes by Karma… no Sugino?

“Nagisa is it true?” he asked with wide eyes.

_Did Karma tell everyone?!_

“About what?”

“You and Karma.”

_I’m going to fucking kill you Karma!_

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” I said nervously trying to get up but was pulled back down.

“C’mon yes you do, I saw you and Karma holding hands.”

 

_I’M DEFINITELY KILLING YOU NOW KARMA!!!_

“So he didn’t tell the class?”

“Um… I don’t think so.”

“Sugino I have to go like now!” I rushed up and ran up the mountain. Who knows what will happen if Karma told the whole class. It’ll be so embarrassing but I’m not gay. That’ll be my answer! Karma you can’t tell the class something that’s not true… maybe I’m going crazy or maybe since I’ve been running I haven’t even took a breath yet. Aww fuck.

_Nagisa! Are you ok? Nagisa! Nagisa!_

…

“Where am I?”

“Look who finally decided to wake up.” I recognize that voice, Karma. WAIT WHAT?

“Huh?”

I looked around to see a white room. I was lying in a hospital bed and were in a gown. There was a curtain separating us from the other patient across the room. Then there was Karma, sitting in a chair on the side of the bed and his arms crossed with one leg crossed on the left. But why was Karma here with me? Shouldn’t my mother be here with me instead of him?

“Where’s my mom?”

“She came by earlier but she left because she had to go to work, so I stayed.” He said then uncrossed his leg and arms to lean on the bed.

“Oh and why am I here anyways?”

“You passed out from exhaustion.”

_You should have stopped to catch your breath Nagisa. Now who’s the dumbass now._

“Oh… there something we need to talk about Karma.”

“Yeah I know. I bet you’re wondering why I would date you and not have an explanation, right?”

_Yeah that’s right you smartass._

“Explain it to me now.”

He sighed before speaking. “Well y’know we knew each other before but we were just friends but now that I see that you’re able to almost kill a guy that’s amazing. It’s like you could be another me Nagisa-kun!” he said cheerfully.

Now I think Karma is the crazy one now. The way he was looking at me with that evil smile and those crimson eyes piercing through me, I almost felt naked. Wait what does he mean ‘Another me’? Is he trying to make me become him or… No Karma wouldn’t do anything crazy like that. Maybe he would well for as long as I known Karma he is the insane type. I am going to be killed by this maniac?! While I was questioning myself in my brain he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

“Nagisa you look worried, what’s wrong?”

_I’m going to die it’s settled._

“I’m… I’m just…” I couldn’t manage to get the words out because thinking of getting killed by someone who is in love with you was kind of scary. Then I noticed that I was crying.

“Nagisa? Wait why are you crying?”

“I am?”

_Yes you are you idiot! Fuck Nagisa get it together if he’s sees you crying he’ll kill!!!_

“Here have this.” He handed me a tissue that was sitting on an end table by his chair. I took the tissues and wiped my eyes. I then sighed before speaking.

“Karma I think me and you would never work out and I can’t do this so please don’t take this the wrong way.” I said calmly and couldn’t tell what he was thinking so I feared for my life then I heard laughter.

“I knew you might have said that Nagisa-kun. Well I have no choice.” He stood up and black was the last thing I saw.

_Nagisa you dumbass now you’re really going to die!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews if you notice mistakes and share.


	3. You're Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nagisa let's see where he'll end up now.

_Ugh…_

My head is spinning like crazy, I feel like I have a migraine. Huh? Why won’t my eyes open? It’s like their sealed shut. Did I go BLIND?! No Nagisa of course you didn’t go blind.

_I’m mentally screaming right now._

I hear someone coming, maybe it’s the doctor. The person walked toward Nagisa and held their finger on his nose.

_What the hell are you trying to suffocate me?_

Nagisa tried to shake from the person’s grip but didn’t get any hope. Wait a minute can’t he just breathe through his mouth. Damn Nagisa you’re stupid as hell. Breathe boy BREATHE! Nagisa tried to breathe his mouth but there were something there. Nagisa tried licking the object to see what it was and felt like a ball. Why the hell would there be a ball in his mouth unless…

“Calm down Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa felt his heart fall in his stomach when he heard that voice. Karma? What the fuck Karma are you trying to kill me? Maybe it’s because I won’t date him.Now I’m really going to die. Aww now what is he doing now? Nagisa felt the hands release his nose and he could finally breathe. Then he felt some hands unwrap something around his head. Oh of course I wasn’t blind it was blindfold.

_Dumbass._

Once I got my vision back I saw the red-head over me in a brick room. It wasn’t very dark in the room but it looked like a cellar. I was lying on a bed with my arms tied to thebed board and my legs were tied together. There was a gag in my mouth and my ass hurted like hell, then I noticed my hair were down when Karma started playing with it. There I was naked for Karma.

“Nagisa-kun do you know where you are?”

I shook my head no.

“You are in my cellar where I torture people who reject me.”

What?! So that’s blood on the floor. Is he going to kill me? I never thought I’ll like this, I thought I’ll die from that octopus but Karma. Now that I think about back then there were a girl who turned down Karma and she went missing. Is she still alive?

Karma took the gag out Nagisa’s mouth before speaking, “Want to say something?”

“Are you going to kill me?” he laughed.

“Of course not, Nagisa-kun. I love you so why would I kill you?”

_I don’t know maybe because you have me tied up!_

“It’s just that you have me tied up against my will and it’s kinda scary.” I pulled my best puppy eyes.

“Aww you think you’re getting away.”

_Fuck!!!_

“Nagisa let me tell you what’s going to happen while we’re here. First you are going to endure every inch of pain that enters your body. Second you will do everything I say. And finally you will become mine and nobody will take you.”

_I’m so dead… I feel like crying and that’s what I did._

“Aww Nagisa-kun don’t cry, it’ll be over before you know it. I’ll even keep the blindfold off for your pleasure.”

Before Nagisa could object Karma put the gag back in his mouth. Karma then climbed over Nagisa and unzipped his pants and let his cock hang over Nagisa’s face. For a high school student Nagisa didn’t think he’ll be this big. Then Karma reached behind him grabbed Nagisa’s penis and started stroking him at a fast pace. It was too overwhelming Nagisa had moaned from the touch. Karma chuckled and continued to speed up his pace before speaking.

“Yes Nagisa-kun keep making that face it’s very erotic.”

That’s when Karma used his free hand and reached down and twisted Nagisa’s nipples as hard as he could until Nagisa was moaning louder. He twisted each one until it was twitching and hard. To Karma they looked so irresistible he couldn’t help but to lean down and Nagisa was relieved that Karma’s penis was out of his face. Then the feeling of pleasure came over him again. Karma sucked, nibble, and licked both of Nagisa’s nipples. It was so much going on Nagisa had come all over Karma’s hand that’s when he stopped. Nagisa sighed mentally.

“Hmm I guess that was kind of quick.”

_You dick I’m still a virgin._

Karma got off of Nagisa and went down to Nagisa’s penis and licked all the come up and went to sucking Nagisa. Nagisa moaned when he felt the warmth conceal his penis. It was so much pleasure shooting up his body it couldn’t handle it all at once. Karma then licked along the shaft and over the slit, then he swallowed Nagisa whole until his hair met Nagisa stomach. Nagisa moaned louder from the pleasure and Karma sat up.

“Y’know for someone as petite for you you’re pretty big.” He said before chuckling.

Nagisa knew he wouldn’t last long. All this pleasure he was getting made him want to come again. That’s when Karma noticed by Nagisa face expressions and he couldn’t help himself from how beautiful he looked that’s when lost it. Karma grabbed Nagisa’s cock and twisted hard and Nagisa hips jolted from the sudden action. Karma was going crazy by the sounds and faces that Nagisa was making he couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted both of Nagisa’s legs and pulled out a dildo that was there. Nagisa moaned when he felt how empty he was.

_No wonder why my ass hurt._

Karma reached over the bed and sat the dildo down on a table and grabbed a bottle of lube. He put a generous amount on his before palming his penis and covering it in lube before speaking.

“Nagisa-kun since you’re already opened up this shouldn’t hurt plus that dildo had lube on it so you should be okay for your first time.” He said before lining himself up with Nagisa anus.

_Wait is going to do anal? No wait I’m not ready!_

Nagisa squirmed under Karma and he could tell that the boy was getting irritated by his face. Karma took Nagisa’s legs and put them on his shoulders and with his other hand still on his penis he used his free hand to put around Nagisa neck and squeezed until Nagisa stopped moving. _He didn’t die yall he just calmed down_ .Then Karma lined himself with Nagisa again and thrusted in at a fast pace. Nagisa felt pain not pleasure this time. It hurt so bad it felt like dying at the moment but he knew Karma would have killed him before he killed himself. Karma thrusted in a few more times until he started panting. It felt so good to Karma to finally have his fantasy come true. His hands were gripped on Nagisa’s waist to steady his movements. Nagisa wanted to yell for help but couldn’t because of that stupid gag. Karma who didn’t stop seem to go faster until all you heard were skin slapping and the muffled noises Nagisa were making.

“Nag- Nagisa-kun I-I love you.” Karma managed to get out.

_You fucking dick!_

That’s when Nagisa couldn’t take it no more and blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews and let me know if you see mistakes. Also making another chapter might be difficult because I have no fucking clue on how to continue it because the next chapter is the last. HMMM THINK GODAMMIT!!11!! AGSKJDASUG


	4. Let Me Die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it had to come to and end. This is very short and its supposed to be because its a sad ending. I almost cried writing this but whatever. Enjoy :D

Nagisa wakes up in his bedroom. He pinches himself multiple times to make sure that it wasn’t a dream. But Karma raping him was not a dream matter of fact he felt pain at his rear. Nagisa groaned and got to take a shower he still had that horrible smell of Karma on his body. Once Nagisa finished his shower he felt relieved and fresh. It felt like he washed all of his problems away but he knew that Karma was still there. Nagisa got dressed and headed downstairs to see his mother crying on the floor. He immediately went to comfort her but her glare made him flinch.

  
“Mom what’s wrong?”

  
“Get away you … you homosexual!”

  
_What? No… Karma!_

  
“Mom what are you talking about?” Nagisa asked with concern on his face.

  
“Don’t act like you don’t what I’m talking about!” she said while getting up walking toward Nagisa. Nagisa back away and dodged when his mother swung at him.

  
_Is my mother going crazy? I gotta get out of here!_

  
Nagisa ran up to his room and locked himself in there. His mother was beating at the door for him to come out but he refused. He was sitting against door crying silently until he heard his phone ring.

  
_Who could be calling me now?_

  
He crawled over to his phone and saw an email. He opened it and his face was full of disbelief. This couldn’t be. It was a picture of him passed out on a bed naked and with cum on his stomach. Nagisa covered his bed stared at this picture then read the caption ‘This is what happens when you reject me Nagisa-kun!’. Nagisa cried to himself and laid out on the floor. He really wanted to die now. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Someone had to tell him this was a dream or some kind of illusion. Karma has probably already sent the picture to the whole school. He could never face his friends ever again or anyone. Nagisa stared up at the ceiling still crying and fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow will be different.

  
_Maybe I’ll kill myself… Heh. Yeah that’s the plan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo?? WHat you think?! TELL Me nowW! Leave reviews and share ;p

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews and tell others ! :D


End file.
